It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple device that not only firmly holds a bag liner in a trash receptacle but, also permits the escape or venting of air entrapped between the inside wall of the receptacle and the liner.
One embodiment of the present invention is a bag retaining and air venting device having at least one channel with a generally U-shaped, V-shaped or similarly shaped interior cross-section. Within this cross-section, there are a plurality of ribs (or other forms of locking mechanisms) that, in the preferred embodiment, have a lip (or other forms of latching means) on at least one edge portion of at least some of the ribs so as to more securely engage the device onto the flange or rim of the trash container. The spaces between the ribs in the interior cross-section of the device serve as a venting means for entrapped air.
Alternatively, additional venting means can be utilized in the device itself, or in the container. For example, portions of the interior cross-section can be enlarged so as to permit enhanced venting means. In addition, air conduits or equivalent structures can be formed in or attached to the walls of the container. Furthermore, notches or scalloped edges or holes can be placed along the rim or the upper sidewalls of the container.
It should further be appreciated that the bag retaining and venting device of this invention can be made of any suitable material. Presently, plastic and metal materials are believed to be superior. Likewise, the shape, dimensions and thicknesses of the device can be varied to suit the particular usage such as, for example, the size of the container and whether the device is to be reusable or not. Finally, although the preferred embodiment of the device is a one-piece unit, it is noted that it could be made in more than once piece.
It will also be apparent that other modifications and variations of this invention can be effected without departing from the scope or spirit of this invention as defined in the appended claims.